


The Cold

by TheOneAndOnlyGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyGabriel/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm sick so I figure why not make a distill sick fic to pass the time?

These were the moments Dean enjoyed most. The moments when they weren't working a case and he could relax.

Dean was halfway through an episode of Dr. Sexy when a very disgruntled human sat down next to him.

Cas' hair was wilder than usual, sticking up in every possible direction. His eyes looked tired and he had a slight flush to his cheeks. To top it off Cas was wearing a hideously frumpy sweater.

Dean lifted an eyebrow, "Cas I know you're not privy to all human traditions but you typically don't wear sweaters in the summer."

Cas turned and glared at Dean, "I'm cold Dean."

His usually gravely voice was nasally and faint and after talking he winced.

"You alright there Cas? You're not sick are you?"

Cas' eyes filled with fear, "Sick?"

"Yeah, sick. Do you have a cold?"

Cas' eyebrows drew together, "Well I am cold."

Dean rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He leaned forward and put a hand on the new humans head.

"Yup you're warm."

Cas tilted his head in confusion, "No Dean I'm cold."

Dean huffed a laugh, "No dude you're sick and you have a fever. Wait here."

He walked off only to return a minute later with a thick blanket.

"Here." Dean said as he wrapped the blanket around Cas. 

"Thank you Dean."

Dean ruffled Cas' hair and went back to watching Dr. Sexy.

About halfway through the show Dean noticed that Cas kept moving closer to him. He figures that Cas was just being Cas and went back to watching his show.

Five minutes later Cas was completely pressed up against Dean.

"Um, Cas?"

Das looked up at Dean drowsily, "Yes Dean?"

"Do you mind moving over? You're almost sitting on me."

"But you're warm Dean." Cas said as he snuggled closer.

Dean was about to protest until he heard light snoring from the angel.

'Fuck it.' He thought as he wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder. He didn't even notice he was drifting off too.

Dean was awoken by the sound of his brothers camera. Sam smiled mischievously.

"Awe aren't you two just adorable!"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

Cas grumbled, "Both of you shut up."

The brothers laughed as Cas drifted back to sleep cocooned in the warmth of Deans arms.


End file.
